Questions
by SunRise19
Summary: Some questions really should be answered honestly...Just my thought on what could have truly pushed Nessa over the edge. PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I'm back with another Bessa one-shot. I'm quite busy now that I've started back to school however I really wanted to write this fic. It's my interpretation of what truly could have sent Nessa over the edge.

I hope you will enjoy this! Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. Names that you do not recognize are just OCS I made up for the purpose of this story.

..-…-….-….-….-

It had started like any other quiet stroll through out one of her private gardens.

Governor Nessarose Thropp sat contentedly in her chair as she pushed herself along the paved pathway. Boq was on the grounds somewhere; though what he was doing Nessa was not sure. This fact bothered her however she tried to push it out of her mind as she inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. The young woman smiled as she stopped near a tree in order to get some shade from the late afternoon sun.

It was after she had finished wiping her hands on her dark colored skirt that she had taken the time to look at her surroundings.

It was then she noticed the embracing couple that stood against the wall that bordered her garden. She had not meant to interrupt nor spy on them, yet now that she had started she could not turn her gaze away from the loving display of affection. After all, spying was an act she herself had never done before and it was one that she would have scolded anyone for in doing.

"I love you so much Sara," the young man spoke as Nessa watched him place a gentle kiss on her female servant's lips, "I pray that you will consent to…"

"Of course I will marry you Philip!" Sara exclaimed as the governor slowly backed her chair farther in to the shadows as she continued to eavesdrop on the couple.

"I love you as well," the redheaded woman began, "I do not care what I have to do I will marry you and we can move in to that little house on the other side of town."

Philip grinned as in one quick motion he lifted Sara in to the air, her curly hair flying as he spun her in circles. It was then he placed her back against the wall and started to passionately kiss her mouth. The governor watched as Sara seemed to melt in to his body; her hands going through Philip's dark hair as he softly cupped her cheek with one hand while the other tangled itself in her tresses.

She knew that she was breaking every law of propriety as she observed her two servants and yet for the life of her she could not tare her gaze away. The loving way he had spoken to her, the joy on their faces, the tenderness in which they held one another along with the fiery passion of their kissing brought up to many unanswered questions and an aching longing in her soul.

'Why doesn't Boq look at me that way?'

'Why has he never kissed me like that?'

Nessa swallowed hard as she blinked back tears for as she heard Sara softly say her lover's name the answer of why became clear. The fact that Boq could not even admit it to her made her feel like her heart would shatter at any moment.

'He does not love me.'

Nessa gripped the handles of her chair as she saw Philip's hand lovingly stroke the side of Sara's neck. Biting her lip in order to stop the tears from falling, the governor silently left the couple to their private rendezvous in her garden.

The action was typical, and yet it opened Nessa's eyes even more concerning Boq's actual feelings towards her.

"I'm sorry that I am late for dinner Madame," the man said as he swept in to the dining room, "You could have eaten without me. I would not have minded."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have," Nessa quipped before she could stop herself, "I hope you like it anyway."

Boq nodded as he pulled out the chair that sat across from the governor while Nessa picked at her food. Silence reigned for what seemed like hours as the two of them slowly consumed the dinner that Sara had prepared for the two of them.

"I consented for Sara and Philip to be wed in the summer," Nessa said as she uncharacteristically stabbed a piece of her potato, "She is very happy."

"That is good," Boq replied after a moment's pause, "Philip is a nice man. I know he was so nervous about asking Sara to be his wife."

"Marriage is not something one should hastily decide to do," Nessa replied as her eyes gazed out the window, "I am very fortunate that my father did not arrange me a marriage."

"I see," Boq replied as he finished off his meal, "May I be dismissed now?"

"Why don't we do that?"

Though deep in her soul she knew it was futile, she threw all her hopes and dreams in to her query as she watched Boq stand up from the table, "Why don't we do what?"

Nessa sighed as her mind thought back to the passionate scene that she had witnessed earlier that day.

"Wait," Nessa's eyes widened in surprise as Boq's voice filled with an ever growing panic inquired, "Wait, do you mean that we, you and I, that we get married?"

"Why not?"

The man's answer was the wooden chair as it clattered to the floor.

"Boq," Nessa slowly began as he looked ready to collapse, "Why are you so panicked over that question?"

The woman watched as her lover's mouth moved, yet no sound came out as he gripped the dining room table for support. The features of his face looked paler than usual as he gaped in shock at the question.

"Never mind," the governor said as her voice cracked on the last word, "You can go."

The munchkin did not move. Nessa was not even sure he had heard her speak until he had carefully bent and picked up the chair from where it had fallen to the floor.

"Boq," the governor spoke again as her hands twisted the fabric of her blouse, "Why, do you, do you love me?"

Her words were choked as a button came off the sleeve that Nessa had been twisting in her nervousness.

"What?"

Boq inquired as he straightened the chair and smoothed the table cloth, the woman noticing that he was doing everything he could in order to not look at her.

"You heard what I said," Nessa replied as the button dug in to the palm of her hand, "All I want you to do is answer the-"

Nessa flinched as he uncharacteristically slammed his hand on the table, all evidence of shock and disbelief gone from his expression.

"I can't answer that question," Boq paused before taking a deep breath, "I cannot answer that, I will not answer it and you cannot make me. That is a very personal inquiry anyways. I know Madame that you are familiar with the rules of propriety."

It was then he had swiftly departed the room, quietly shutting the door behind him as he did so. Nessa stared in dismay at the decorated doorframe as a sob escaped her lips.

For he had indeed answered her question rather he realized it or not and the fragile relationship between him, the munchkins and her would never be the same again.

The unbearable grief had quickly turned in to anger, anger had been followed by numbness and the feeling of numbness made an air of cold finality blow over what was left of Nessarose's heart.

Quite in the same way the harsh, restrictive and final laws would move across Munchkinland.

..-…-….-….-End of, "Questions."-…-….-….-


End file.
